


Сюрприз для Гилдероя Локхарта

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Гилдерой преследует Северуса Снейпа, но в конце гонки его ждёт сюрприз. Златоволосого красавца раздевают в четыре руки и бьют по попе. Тройничок. Осторожно, кинк!
Kudos: 1





	Сюрприз для Гилдероя Локхарта

Гилдерой признает, что в черных одеждах мрачная красота Северуса Снейпа только выигрывает. Черные блестящие глаза сверкают ненавистью и злостью, когда Гилдерой в первый раз приглашает Северуса в апартаменты.  
— Я не пью… Чай! — выплёвывает Снейп, разворачивается и уходит в свои подземелья.  
Гилдерой только угукает и через два дня покупает Огденское виски. Тонкие, тем не менее выразительные губы Северуса кривятся и изрыгают проклятия.  
— Идиот! Слабоумный дурак! Ты не только не умеешь пить и выбирать выпивку, но и произносить заклятия для лечения руки Поттера!  
Гилдерой вздрагивает. Ошибка с рукой Поттера стоит репутации в Хогвартсе. Но Локхарт не сдаётся, покупает вино и приглашает Снейпа на свидание.  
— Вино? — хмыкает Снейп. — Красное полусухое? Нет, не пью.  
Впоследствии бар в апартаментах учителя Защиты пополняется белым вином, вермутом, вишневой настойкой, коньяком пятидесятилетней выдержки и даже русской водкой.  
— "Столичная"? — задумывается Северус. — Нет, не пью.  
В его тоне слышится неуверенность, которую он преодолевает, завидев макушку Поттера. — Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! — орет Снейп на весь коридор.  
В один из дождливых вечеров, когда хочется посидеть у камина с книгой, а потом пораньше лечь спать, на ужине в Большом зале Гилдерой наклоняется к уху Снейпа, сидящего рядом. По этому поводу Гилдерой тешится тем, что негромко говорит ему, Снейпу, непристойности и двусмысленности.  
— Северус, мне тетушка прислала бутылочку абсента. Не хочешь попробовать?  
Снейп поворачивается и смотрит на Локхарта в упор.  
— К черту, — бросает он, — пусть будет абсент.  
К десяти вечера Гилдерой разодет в пух и прах и даже надушился ТАМ. Соблазнение — нелегкий процесс, особенно несговорчивого Снейпа, но пятикратный "мистер Очаровательная улыбка" уверен в своей неотразимости.  
Ровно в десять Снейп приходит. Он даже не причесан. Как варил зелья, так и пришел. Бутылка с абсентом стоит на столе, заманчиво поблескивая зелёными боками.  
— Наливай, — говорит Снейп глухо.  
Локхарт улыбается, открывает заклинанием бутылку и наливает в маленькую рюмочку. Снейп выпивает и требует ещё. Просит повторить. Глаза Снейпа ярко блестят, и Локхарт готовится ко второй части балета. Но Снейп намёков не понимает, встает и уходит. Локхарт разочарованно барабанит пальцами по столу. Где он ошибся?  
На следующий вечер на Гилдероя нападают. Из-за угла. Но он изворачивается и оказывается прижатым к стенке. Глаза Северуса как темные бездонные колодцы. Локхарт четко чувствует изгибы сильного, жилистого тела Снейпа.  
— Абсент, — глухо шепчет Северус.  
Гилдерой кивает, и они идут в кабинет Защиты.  
Северус банально напивается и преспокойно сваливает к себе. Локхарт раздражён. Он хочет Снейпа до одури, однако думает, что для соблазнения Северуса Снейпа не хватит и целого года.Так и абсента не напасешься.  
Но все же процесс идет. Локхарт приказывает эльфам снабдить его ящиком абсента, и зельевар пару раз в неделю и с видимым удовольствием глушит дорогостоящее пойло. Гилдерою не очень нравится запах полыни, но ради задницы Снейпа он потерпит. Северус , однако, словно глумится. Как только бутылка пустеет, он уходит, по-прежнему не сказав за вечер и десяток слов.  
На уроках Гилдерой ярко улыбается, мечтая о долгих вечерах со Снейпом. Он преследует Северуса ночью, и они устраивают дуэли. Это нечестная игра. Снейп постоянно зажимает красавца Локхарта, и последний не выдерживает. Гилдерой впивается губами в сухие, тёплые губы Снейпа.  
Тот, мало сказать, что удивлён. Он ошеломлён, шокирован.  
— Чувствуешь, как я тебя хочу? — шепчет Гилдерой. — Мой член жаждет тебя. Я…  
Снейп отталкивает его и исчезает. Но Локхарт уверен в своём обаянии. Он по-прежнему улыбчив и уже неделю носит синюю мантию. Кажется, Северусу она нравится, потому что зельевар не пересаживается от него в Большом зале.  
К Рождеству, когда школьники разъезжаются по домам, Гилдерой покупает новые мантии и щеголяет перед всем преподавательским составом. Одну, темно-фиолетовую, он надевает не очень охотно, признавая, что она сливается цветом со стенами школы. И вот оно, долгожданное, выстраданное, вымечтанное!  
Северус смотрит на него, эротично вздернув бровь, и цокает языком:  
— Отличная мантия, Гилдерой.  
Снейп и Локхарт встречаются глазами, и учитель по Защите со всей ясностью понимает, что у них будет секс. Не просто перепихон, как у пятнадцатилетних подростков, а секс с проникновением, и возможно, с чем-нибудь ещё. От осознания этой истины Гилдерой был готов взлететь выше Астрономической башни.  
Мечтая о том, как он нагнёт неприступного Мастера Зелий, он не замечает, как проходит день. Гилдерой принимает душ, чистит зубы два раза, примеряет гору одежды и, с головой погруженный в сладостные мечтания, пропускает ужин. И зря.   
На губах Северуса играла многообещающая улыбка, как и у Люциуса Малфоя, члена Попечительского совета. Они сидят вместе и тихо переговариваются о заботах школы, и Альбус их прекрасно слышит. Директор невозмутимо ест, разглядывает зал и перекидывается репликами с преподавательским составом.  
Два часа наматывает Гилдерой круги в подземельях. По коридорам и переходам замка раздается мелодичный звон колокола к отбою, и Локхарт стучит в дверь. Створка открывается, и его окружает тьма, чьё-то тело и смесь запахов и вкусов. На губы Гилдероя нападают и кусают. Влажный язык проникает внутрь и хозяйничает вовсю так томительно, так сладко, что Локхарт прижимает себе Снейпа и хочет показать, как он его вожделеет. Гилдерой вцепляется в волосы Снейпа. Они чистые, вымытые и пахнут дорогим шампунем.  
Гилдерой возбуждается от одних поцелуев, и ему все равно, где трахнуть Северуса. Их танец приводит к тому, что Северус толкает гостя к креслу у камина, и Гилдерой падает в чьи-то руки. Ему не дают посмотреть, кто это. Северус расстегивает брюки, и перед лицом Гилдероя красуется длинный ровный член.  
— Давай, Гилдерой, давай золотко! — мягко, глубоким баритоном произносит Северус. — Поработай языком.  
Гилдерой закрывает глаза и берет головку в рот. Северус шумно выражает эмоции. Он вздыхает, бормочет, вцепляется в золотые волосы и хочет засадить член как можно глубже. Одновременно Локхарту расстёгивают воротничок и целуют в шею. Потом наступает очередь штанов и невидимые руки стягивают их вместе с роскошными трусами из красного шелка.  
Вот теперь идеально. Мужчина, сидящий в кресле, дрочит Локхарту член, размазывает смазку, трёт за мошонкой, перекатывает яйца. Перед глазами Гилдероя пелена. Он видит только член Северуса, чувствует его горьковато—мускусный вкус и щекочущие волоски лобка.  
Мужчина снизу доводит Гилдероя до пика. Тот дрожит, слезы текут из глаз, но и Северус кончает, заливая лицо и шею златовласого красавца.  
Гилдероя поднимают и несут на кровать. Он замечает белые волосы третьего аманта. Это может быть только… Но додумать ему не дают. В четыре руки соблазнители раздевают его донага и целуют, кусают и засасывают, не оставляя сил на сопротивление. Конечно, абсолютно голый Гилдерой искренне радует своих партнеров.  
— Инкарцеро!  
Веревки связывают Гилдероя и подвешивают над кроватью. Люциусу и Северусу открывается вид на филейную часть тела.  
— Неплохо, — говорит Северус.  
— Какая аппетитная задница, — вторит ему Малфой и с размаху шлепает по ней ладонью.  
— Лорд Малфой… Вы… — лепечет Гилдерой, — Я бы никогда, если бы знал…  
— Что он там лепечет? — хмурится Северус.  
— Бред, — равнодушно говорит Малфой и наколдовывает кляп. Теперь их жертва готова к употреблению.  
Люциус еще раз шлепает по голой попе. Гилдерой мычит.  
— Плохой мальчик, — приговаривает лорд. — Что же ты кидаешься на чужих партнеров? Тебя за это придется наказать!  
Гилдерой мычит и отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Конечно, наказать, — неожиданно близко втекает баритональная феерия звуков голоса Северуса.  
Люциус шлепает по заднице Локхарта, пока не устаёт рука. Но Гилдерою это нравится. Он трется членом о простыню, желая продлить экзекуцию.  
К шлепанью присоединяется Северус. Задница Гилдероя теперь пылает.  
— Принеси-ка смазку, Сев, — негромко произносит Люц.  
Гилдерой бьется в путах. Что за оксюморон! Это не он должен быть связан, а Северус.  
— Кто сегодня исполняет желания? — говорит Малфой. — Я. Так что удовольствие своё, дорогуша Локхарт, ты получишь.  
На измученную шлепками филейную часть связанной жертвы льётся прохладная смазка с лимонным запахом.  
Малфой держит в руках свою трость. Сегодня она будет первой в заднице этого красавчика. Смазка течёт на кончик трости. Он не такой уж внушительный, но ещё есть набалдашник, который пощекочет внутри ануса незадачливого соблазнителя.  
Смазанный кончик проникает внутрь. С непривычки Гилдерой зажимается.  
— Расслабься, — шлепает его по заднице Люциус. Сзади пристраивается Северус, который целует любовника в шею и наблюдает за происходящим. Вот кончик трости проникает глубже и глубже. Гилдерой всхлипывает от напряжения. Ему не нравится, что его переигрывают. Слыша его мысли, Северус пересаживается к коллеге поближе и целует в ухо, шею, оставляет цепочки поцелуев-укусов по спине.  
Гилдерой не может сказать, плохо ему или хорошо. Просто непривычно. Эти двое решили подшутить над ним, не иначе.  
— Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — шепчет Снейп, — у нас вся ночь впереди.  
Гилдерой скулит. Ночь?! Люц снова шлепает несчастного по попе.  
— Накажу, — грозит он.  
Теперь очередь набалдашника. Локхарт немного растянут, теперь можно по-жёстче. В задний проход проникает крупный шар и скрывается меж ягодиц. Он то исчезает, то появляется, чем завораживает экзекуторов.  
— Я хочу его трахнуть, — восклицает возбужденный Северус.  
Локхарт дрожит от напряжения. Трость двигается туда-сюда, да так, что Люциус не торопится с собственным оргазмом. Насладившись зрелищем, Люциус вытаскивает трость. Локхарт долго выдыхает от облегчения. Однако, тут же без промедления в задний проход связанного Гилдероя без подготовки врывается длинный толстый и ровный член Северуса. Люциус становится сзади Снейпа и, крепко придерживая за бёдра, входит внутрь своего партнёра.  
Гилдерой еле дышит. Тело его прекрасно чувствует, что ему хорошо, и он изливается семенем на простынь.  
Северус продолжает двигаться под размеренные толчки партнера. Испарина на их телах и лицах блестит в свете волшебных свечей. Северус не может отбросить челку с лица и она ему мешает. Северус достигает пика одновременно с Люциусом. Они сладко целуются и накидываются на спину Гилдероя, добавляя засосы к остальным, уже потемневшим.   
Когда любви и нежности, на взгляд Люциуса, было достаточно, он берет в руки заранее приготовленную плеть.  
— Продолжим наказание, — нравоучительно говорит Люц. — Чтоб запомнил, что чужое трогать нехорошо.  
Спину и задницу Гилдероя покрывают ярко-красные полосы. Из глаз текут слезы, боль мешает ему сосредоточиться, но отчего член встаёт-то, а? Он хочет слышать голос Люциуса, его команды, он желает быть наказанным. Ещё один удар, ещё, тело содрогается, и Гилдерой кончает снова.  
Ночь длинна, и Гилдерой чувствует это, как никогда прежде. Северуса сменяет Малфой, и наказываемый скулит от осознания того, что его трахают двое. Северус смотрит, как его партнёр склоняет Гилдероя ниже, и томно дрочит свой член. Тело предаёт в очередной раз, и Гилдерой выплёскивается на постель. Под ним мокро, и Локхарт морщится от неприятных ощущений.  
На рассвете пресыщенные Малфой и Снейп развязывают жертву соблазнения. Гилдерой падает на постель. Его волосы потеряли всю завивку, а мышцы ломит от верёвок.  
— Его нужно помыть, — заявляет Малфой.  
— А мне нравится его запах, — и Северус с видимым удовольствием вдыхает запах пота подмышек жертвы.  
Гилдерой бросает на мучителей умоляющий взгляд. Он хочет помыться! Мужчины хохочут и тащат его в ванную. Вода приносит облегчение и свежесть.  
Малфой решительно хочет показать, кто из них главный. Он опускает Гилдероя на колени и тычет свой эрегированный член ему в рот.  
— Вы возбуждающее зелье выпили, что ли? — еле ворочая языком спрашивает Локхарт, перемежая сосание с причмокиванием и дрочкой.  
Сев и Люц хохочут. Член Малфоя подрагивает перед лицом красавчика.  
— Соси давай! — командует Люц. — И только посмей не проглотить все до капли!  
Хватает пары движений, и Гилдерой глотает его сперму. Малфой падает от смеха назад на грудь Северусу. Между поцелуями они продолжают смеяться.  
Кажется, на сегодня тройничок закончился. За окном светло. Гилдерой спешит накинуть на себя свою мантию, которая уже не имеет ни капли свежести.  
— Куда это ты собрался? Кто тебе позволил? — вскакивает Малфой. — Мы ещё не закончили.  
Люц толкает Гила на кресло. Тот падает и наблюдает, как блондинистая макушка опускается между его ног. О, какой язык! Гилдерой мычит, хоть кляп давно снят. Снейп стоит чуть выше и лениво вылизывает и кусает ухо новоявленного любовника.  
Гилдерой кончает, но уже как-то вяло. Нет, не молодеет тело, думает он с отчаянием, и решает написать серию любовных романов с собой в главной роли.  
Гилдерой так устает от такого состояния нестояния, что у него путаются руки-ноги.  
— Дай ему Перечное, — предлагает Люц, — в отличие от нас…  
Северус прикладывает палец к губам. Ага, все-таки они что-то пили, догадывается Гилдерой и пьёт горькое зелье.  
Потом Гилдерой изумляется ещё больше. Хозяин комнат делает для всех чай. Гилдерой нерешительно берет чашку ароматного напитка и видит, что Северус наливает себе тоже.  
— Ты же не пьёшь чай, — удивляется Локхарт  
Снейп прикрывает один глаз.  
— Я такое говорил? Вздор, — равнодушно отвечает он.  
Некоторое время трое мужчин наслаждаются восхитительно душистым чаем. У всех троих засосы, всклокоченные волосы и усталый вид. Тем не менее, двое из них перемигиваются, но Гилдерою уже все равно.  
— Гилдерой, сколько у тебя осталось бутылок абсента? — вдруг спрашивает Северус.  
— Шесть, — не подозревая о подвохе, отвечает Гилдерой.  
— Огденское виски, белое вино, вишневая настойка, коньяк 50-летней выдержки и, я правильно помню? вермут?  
Люц наигранно всплескивает руками.  
— И ты молчишь? — возмущается он. — Да мы сейчас… А потом его вдвоем сразу, а, Сев? Пошалим?  
Гилдерой истерически смеётся. Его новоявленные любовники опасно поджимают губы и хмурятся. Гилдерой слишком поздно вспоминает, что эти двое — Пожиратели смерти. Безотчетный страх мешает ему вздохнуть. Его анус от испуга сжимается, член (предатель!) поднимается, а сам он опять начинает гореть в возбуждении, несмотря на ночной секс-марафон.  
— Отлично! — говорят эти двое, подхватывают Гилдероя под руки и волокут в спальню обратно. Его связывают верёвками, затыкают рот кляпом, вставляют анальную пробку в замученный зад и, одевшись, сваливают на обед в Большой зал.   
А Гилдерой в преддверии сна, думает, что зря он когда-то предложил Северусу выпить с ним чашечку чая, не разузнав, есть ли у зельевара постоянный любовник.


End file.
